


Mission

by Eva9250



Series: Here's our life [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cliffhangers, F/M, Ptsd i think?, Things Go Wrong, because im that kind of writer, because of course they do, even if he probably sounds ooc, i guess you can find out next update, im getting the feeling this isnt going to end as nicely as winston wanted it to, its okay though, oh well, reader's first mission, you get flashbacks to CMWH, zenny's there to help you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva9250/pseuds/Eva9250
Summary: Overwatch has officially accepted you as an agent! This, of course, means that you're going to go on missions now. The first one was supposed to just be some recon; but when did things ever go to plan?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a week or so after you became an agent, two months after CMWH

Today you were called for a mission. Your first mission, actually. It was going to be simple, since you had only recently become an agent. Recon on Talon activities, in and out with no fighting. At least that's what Winston hoped. Unfortunately, things never go as planned.

It was pretty early in the day, enough that there were few people roaming the docks in the shipyard your team had been sent to for the mission. The group had been composed of you, Soldier:76, Mei, and Zenyatta. At the start, the four of you split up into two groups. Soldier:76 and Mei went in one direction while you and Zenyatta went in the other, scouting out the area and slowly circling around toward the intended location. 

The two of you engaged in casual conversation as you walked to the location of supposed Talon activity, as arriving there in transport would've been too conspicuous. All talking from either of you cut out once the building came into view, however. It was a small, non-descript place that seemed to be disguising itself as a bait shop. Both of you quietly crept up toward the building, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside while keeping an eye out for the enemy. 

The only sound was your soft footsteps and the sound of your breathing, as Zenyatta's ability to float made him eerily silent. You peeked your head out from behind a corner and studied the structure. Your eyes caught a flutter of movement in one of the window's blinds and you quickly ducked back behind your cover. 

You were getting ready to take another look when you felt a gentle tap on your shoulder. You turned around to see Zenyatta looking at you. He tapped his head near his auditory sensors, giving you the idea that he had heard something. You paused and listened. 

Footsteps. Not just one person, several people. And headed your way. You silently cursed to yourself and looked for someplace the both of you could hide. A tug on your sleeve had you following Zenyatta to a nearby door he had seen. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. Working quickly, you pulled out one of your knives and picked the lock. 

As you opened the door you watched the space inside, just in case some Talon agent was inside and decided to attack you. Empty. You breathed a sigh of relief as you went in, pulling Zenyatta in with you and closing the door, re-locking it.

The both of you waited in tense silence for several moments as the footsteps neared your hiding place. Indistinct voices came into earshot, time slowing down as they approached. You held your breath, could see Zenyatta's orbs still in their rotation out of the corner of your eye. You both waited a few more minutes after the sounds faded away to make a move.

You looked around the place you were hiding. It was very dark; the lights were off and sunlight from outside wasn't very helpful. You could many stacks of boxes and crates nearby and you could not see the opposite walls from where you were, giving the room a big feeling. You figured you were hiding out in some sort of warehouse, and had a suspicious feeling as to what was in the containers.

You looked over to Zenyatta, who had gotten the same idea from how he was inspecting one of the boxes. You walked over to him and followed his gaze, eyes widening in recognition of Talon's symbol. Talon activities confirmed, then. You placed your knife on the box's seal with a questioning look toward Zenyatta. He looked from you to the box, thinking. 

He nodded to you. The seal was cut and the box's contents revealed for you both to see. Just as the two of you suspected, there were weapons inside, ones that you knew to be illegal. You imagined if you opened the rest of the containers you would find similar things. You flicked on your comm, ready to inform Soldier:76 of the discovery.

"Reporting in, sir."

The gruff voice that has since become familiar to you responded almost immediately. "Did you find something?"

"Got a warehouse full of illegal weapons with Talon's symbol on them. It's right next door to the building Winston wanted us to investigate."

"That's all the confirmation we need. Let's regroup and head-" Soldier:76's voice was cut off and a series of loud noises came through your comm, one of which sounded like gunshots. You tensed in alarm, feeling your adrenaline spike and instinctively reaching for your knives, your mind going back to when you were escaping Talon. Zenyatta's hand on your arm caused you to flinch and snap your eyes to him. His head was tilted and he was watching with what seemed like worry.

"Breathe. You are alive. You are safe. No one is chasing you. Breathe. It is October 15th; you are on a mission in Illios. You are alright. Breathe. Be calm." You weren't sure how Zenyatta knew what you had been thinking, but his words worked in bringing you back to reality. You nodded to show that you were okay, watching as he spoke into his own comm. "Soldier:76, are you injured? What happened?"

There was a crackling sound for a few moments before Soldier:76 answered with several swears and finally managed out a single word. 

It rung in your head as the door beside you was kicked down and Talon agents poured into the dark warehouse, guns blazing.

"Ambush!"

**Author's Note:**

> See you next week!


End file.
